Primer Amor
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Carlos siempre a estado enamorado de Logan, incluso desde que se conocieron de niños, pero ya esta harto de ocultarle lo que siente y decide decírselo...Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles, Carlos y Logan se verán envueltos en una serie de enredos y confusiones que les demostraran que el primer amor...No es tan fácil
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno** aqui les tengo otra historia mía jeje, bueno pensaba subirla cuando la tuviera un poco mas adelantada (llevo como tres capis) la verdad no creo que pase de hay..Bien quiero dedicarle este fic a GustavoRusherBoy13 ya q me a leido bastante y ademas me esta haciendo patrocinio..

**Resumen**: bueno es un fic muy simple, A Carlos le gusta Logan, de echo es su primer amor..Pero que es lo que dicen siempre del primer amor:...es el unico...es el mas sincero...es el mas divertido...es el mas complicado. BUeno todo eso y mas descubriran mis queridos protagonistas a traves de una serie de enredos, confusiones y malentendidos

**Aclaraciones:**

Narracion normal

-Charla normal-

-_"Pensamientos del personaje"_-

**Disclaimer: **Big Time Rush NO me pertence (ni la banda ni la serie) no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Como todo empeso**

Minnesota, años atrás:

Era una cruda noche de invierno, cuatro niños acampaban el jardín de la casa de uno de ellos, por alguna razón sus madres los dejaron; acomodados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habían improvisado con palos y envoltorios de dulces:

-James echa algo mas al fuego..-Rogó un pequeño rubio de nombre Kendall

-¿Donde esta Carlos?-Pregunto otro pequeño de pelo castaño llamado Logan

-Aquí estoy...-Dijo un pequeño de pelo negro detrás saliendo de la casa camino a ellos-Traje esto..-Agrego mostrando unas cobijas que tenia en las manos

-Carlos, te das cuenta que trajiste solo tres...-Dijo Logan al notar que todos tenían una menos el

-Ni creas que pienso compartir-Dijo de inmediato James aferrándose a la suya

-Lo ciento Logan-Se disculpo Kendall-Pero la mía es muy pequeña...

El pequeño Logan ya se había resignado a aguantar frió, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una cobija por los hombros, al voltear se encontró con la cara de Carlitos con una gran sonrisa el el rostro:

-Tranquilo Logi-Le dijo el pequeño-A mi no me importa compartir mi manta...

-Gracias Carlitos-Respondió Logan pasando su brazo por los hombros del otro, el cual le correspondió el gesto haciendo lo mismo

-Oigan, yo me iré a dormir ya-Dijo Kendall parándose y caminando a su tienda de campaña

-Si yo también..-Agrego James siguiendo a Kendall,-¿Y ustedes?-Como habían dos tiendas de campaña James y Kendall compartirían una y Carlos y Logan la otra

-Nosotros nos quedamos otro rato-Respondió Logan

-Si...-Dijo Carlitos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Logan

-¿Oye Carlos y tu casco?-Pregunto Logan al notar que Carlos no tenia puesto su precioso casco de Hockey

-Esta en mi tienda...-El pequeño Carlitos movió su mano inocentemente, sobre la mano de su amigo-Ho, perdona no quería

-No, esta bien-Interrumpió Logan volteando su mano y agarrando la de Carlos, el cual le dedico una linda sonrisa

-¿Oye Logi, puedo preguntarte algo?-Pregunto el moreno

-Si, que pasa...-Le respondió el pequeño

-¿Siempre seremos amigos?-La pregunta sorprendió mucho al pequeño Logan

-¿A que te refieres?, claro que siempre seremos los mejores amigos-Le respondió Logan apretándole la mano con cariño

-No me refiero a eso...-Dijo Carlos-Me refiero, a que si siempre estaremos juntos...

-¿Porque lo preguntas Carlitos?

-Pues, a que...-Empezó Carlos-No quiero que cuando crezcamos dejemos de ser amigos o uno de los dos se mude y no volvernos a ver nunca mas y y y...

-Carlos, yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo-Le respondió Logan-Si me mudo vendré a visitarte todos los días, si tu te mudas iré a verte diario y cuando crezca seré tu mejor amigo...-Las palabras del pequeño Logan hicieron que Carlos se sintiera mucho mas tranquilo, de verdad quería mucho a sus amigos

-¿Lo prometes?...-Pregunto Carlos-Porque yo si prometo cumplir con todo eso que dijiste...

-Hahaha-Las palabras del pequeño Carlos hicieron reír mucho a Logan-Si, te lo prometo Carlitos...-Y sellaron aquella promesa con un cálido abrazo

Los Ángeles, 8 años después:

En un día soleado y caluroso, en el edificio Rocque Récords, Gustabo gritaba por tercera ves al grupo

-!Por ultima ves!-Gritaba-!No saben hacer nada, Kendall desafinas, James deja de peinarte, Logan no sabes bailar y Carlos quítate ese casco!

-Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana-Les despidió Kelly

-!Por fin!-Grito Kendall-Oigan chicos que tal si vamos a la piscina a relajarnos un poco..

-Lo ciento pero yo prefiero irme al departamento a ver la tele..-Respondió Logan-Es que van a pasar un programa de medicina y no me lo quiero perder...

-Logan eres un aburrido-Critico James mientras se peinaba

-Lo que pasa es que Logi no sabría divertirse ni aunque pudiera-Agrego Carlos pasando su brazo por los hombros de Logan-Verdad que si Logi

-No es eso es que quiero evitar...-Justo cuando entraron en el loby de Pal Woods, Camille fue directo a el y lo abofeteo, luego se voltio y fue con todo su orgullo en alto-Eso...Bien, creo que lo mejor sera que me baya de una ves-Dijo Logan corriendo al elevador

-Voy contigo Logan, quiero comer algo-Dijo Carlos subiendo al elevador con el

-Carlos no tienes porque acompañarme..-Dijo Logan mientras estaban en el elevador-Si quieres ir a la piscina ve

-Logan, eres mi mejor amigo-Le respondió el moreno, por alguna razón quería abrazar a su amigo-No dejare que te quedes solo en el departamento por culpa de esa loca de Camille

-Gracias amigo-Y tras agradecerle, Logan abrazo a Carlos de forma muy cariñosa

-No hay de que-Respondió Carlos correspondiéndole el abrazo a Logan, no supieron cuanto dudaron abrazados pero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron la hermanita de Kendall, Katie:

-¿Oigan van a salir o no?-Pregunto, a lo que los chicos se separaron-Bien, ahora vayan al departamento que no hay nadie..-Sin entro en el elevador y apretó el botón del loby

-¿A que se refería Katie?-Pregunto Carlos entrando en el apartamento y yendo directo a la cocina

-No tengo idea-Respondió Logan sentándose en el mesón de la cocina y viendo a Carlos prepararse un emparedado

-¿Oye quieres un poco?-Pregunto Carlos ofreciéndole su emparedado

-No gracias..-Dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y sacando un baso de jugo, para volver a sentarse frente a Carlos

-¿Seguro que no quieres?-Insistió Carlos-Y tu me das un poco de jugo

-Echo-Logan dio un mordisco al emparedado de Carlos-Mmmm esta bueno, es de pavo..

-Si, tu favorito cierto-Respondió Carlos con una sonrisa

-Si así es-Respondió Logan-Y el tuyo es el de jamón y queso..-En dado momento, cuando ambos chicos quisieron tomar el baso, ambos se rozaron las manos-Oye Carlos...-Empezó el chico, al notar que Carlos le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar

-Oye Logan, recuerdas aquella ves que hicimos un campamento en el jardín de mi casa...-Pregunto Carlos con una mirada llena de nostalgia

-Claro, como olvidar ese día-Le respondió Logan con una sonrisa-Si ese fue el día en que prometimos estar siempre juntos y ser los mejores amigos

-Si, recuerdo que yo fui el único que compartió su manta con tigo-Agrego Carlos divertido-Pero a lo que me refiero es que yo...Yo-

-Carlos, ¿que te pasa?-Dijo Logan posando su otra mano sobre la de Carlos-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras, eres mi mejor amigo...

-Es que yo..Desde que te conocí yo...Yo..-Carlos sentía sus mejillas rojas, y podía ver que Logan también estaba muy sonrojado, poco a poco se habían estado acercando el uno al otro lentamente-Yo..emm

-Carlos porque estas tan nervioso..-Inquirió Logan

-No es nada amigo solo estaba bromeando-Respondió Carlos

-Carlos, tu no sabes mentir-Interrumpió Logan-Se te nota que ase mucho algo te preocupa, puedes decirme que es...-Logan de verdad conocía muy bien a su amigo, Carlos era demasiado inocente como para saber mentir o hacerle daño a alguien

-Logan yo...Creo que-

-Chicos me pueden ayudar con estas bolsas-La señora Knight estaba parada detrás de los chicos, la razón de que no los aya visto agarrados de la mano y tan cerca el uno del otro es que tenia barias bolsas de supermercado en los brazos

-Claro señora Knight-Carlos se relajo un poco y fue a ayudar a la madre de Kendall

-Gracias Carlos, Logan te importaría ir a buscar a Katie...-Le pidió la señora Knight

-Claro no hay problema...-Pero antes de salir tomo a Carlos por el brazo y le dijo al oído-No hemos acabado aun...-Y salio del apartamento dejando a Carlos muy preocupado

-Haaa, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-Se pregunto sentándose en la mesa y terminando su emparedado

-¿Que te pasa Carlos?-Le pregunto la señora Knight-Te ves preocupado

-Si un poco...-Respondió el moreno-¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?

-Claro...

-¿Alguna ves a tenido un amigo, o compañero o lo que sea, con quien tiene una gran amistad y se conocen de mucho mucho tiempo, y usted no sebe que es lo que ciente por esa persona?-Pregunto Carlos con mucha seriedad

-Pues...-Empezó la mujer-Yo seguiría lo que siento esperando a que esa persona sienta lo mismo, y sabiendo que teniendo una gran amistad jamas se arruinaría, y en ves de eso los haría aun mas unidos...

-Gracias señora Knight-Sin mas Carlos se puso de pie y fue directo a la piscina para seguir pensando-_"Como es posible que no aya podido decírselo, era la oportunidad perfecta y no fui capas"-_Pensaba recostado en una silla junto a la piscina-"_Pero es que Logan me pone tan nervioso...¿Porque es tan lindo?"_-Todo aquello comenzó el día en que Carlos conoció al que hoy en día era su mejor amigo, casi hermando:

Flash Back:

-!Wow!-El pequeño Carlos de 6 años andaba patinando por la calle a toda velocidad rumbo a una rampa de madera improvisada-!Siii!

-¿Porque tanto ruido?-Un pequeño niño delgado y tes blanca que caminaba por esa calle vio a un niño en patines correr a una rampa-!Oye ten cuidado!

-!Estaré bien!-Grito el niño entrando en la rampa, volando dos metros y cayendo al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, que por suerte tenia un casco de hockey-No salio como yo esperaba

-Si ya me di cuenta-El pequeño estaba ayudando a ese niño a levantarse-Que suerte que tenias ese casco puesto

-Si, es mi casco favorito-El pequeño cayo en cuenta de algo-Hola, me llamo Carlos pero puedes llamarme Carlitos

-Yo soy Hortense mucho gusto...-Respondió el pequeño

-Hay que nombre tan raro-Dijo el pequeño Carlos-Mejor te llamare Logan o Logi como quieras

-Me gusta Logan-Respondió el niño-¿Oye quieres venir a mi casa a ver televisión?, es aquella...

-Claro, me encantaría Logi-Le respondió Carlitos tomando su mano y corriendo a la casa de su nuevo amigo, que quedaba justo en frente de la suya; después de eso Carlos le agarro cariño a su nuevo amigo de forma muy rápida, asta darse cuenta que le gustaba y mucho...

Fin del Flash Back

-_"Desde que lo conocí Logan me a gustado.._-Pensaba Carlos-_Dios de niño era tan lindo"_

_ -¿_Carlos, ya terminaste de pensar?-Kendall saco a Carlos tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos que casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto asustado el moreno, esperaba no haber estado pensando en vos alta

-Nada, solo que pasaron las Jenifer´s y ni volteaste a verlas...-Dijo Kendall sentándose junto a Carlos

-Oigan acaban de llegar una chicas nuevas al loby..-Dijo James frente a ellos para luego salir corriendo al loby

-Genial ya voy nenas..-Dijo Carlos, y al ponerse de pie Kendall le tomo del hombro y lo volvió a sentar

-Carlos tu te quedas..-Dijo Kendall, dándole a entender al moreno que no tenia opción

-Que pasa Kendall, hay chicas lindas en el loby..

-Carlos, ase tiempo me di cuenta que no te interesan las chicas-Respondió Kendall mirando a Carlos fijamente

-De que hablas Kendall claro que me gustan las chicas y mucho-Dijo Carlos muy nervioso

-Carlitos no sabes mentir-Interrumpió Kendall

-Si ya me lo habían dicho-Dijo el moreno recordando a Logan

-Fue Logan el que te lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Si...Fue Logi-Respondió el moreno-¿Como lo supiste?

-Puede que no te conozca tan bien como Logan-Respondió el rubio-Pero se cuando uno de mis amigos esta enamorado, y mas tu que eres tan inocente

-¿Y según tu de quien estoy enamorado?-Pregunto Carlos haciéndose el tonto

-De verdad hace falta decirlo Carlitos-Pregunto Kendall con un tono suspicaz-Hace falta decir el nombre de la persona con que estas la mayor parte del tiempo, la que te quedas mirando cuando anda sin camisa, con quien compartes todo lo que piensas y con quien duermes cuando tienes pesadillas, hace falta nombrar a-

-Hola chicos-Les saludo Logan sentándose junto a Carlos

-Y hablando del rey de roma-Dijo Kendall divertido-¿Quieres seguir Carlos?

-No ya entendí el concepto...-Respondió el moreno pasando su brazo por los hombros de Logan-Ok, lo admito Kendall tienes razón, y mucha

-Bien-Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie-Los dejo solos para que charlen a gusto

-Y ahora Carlitos-Dijo Logan una ves Kendall se fue-Que era lo que querías decirme allí arriba en el departamento

-Así...Lo que yo te quería decir es que-Carlos tomo a Logan de la mano y se lo llevo fuera de la piscina directo al loby y directo al elevador, una ves dentro oprimió el botón de cerrar puerta y directo al ultimo piso-Logan lo que yo te quería decir es que..-Con ambas manos tomo la mano de Logan y se le acerco-Logan tu me..Tu me...-Fue interrumpido por la campana del elevador, se separo de Logan rápidamente antes de que se abrieran las puertas mostrando a Bitters:

-Si no les importa tengo que ir al loby-Entro en el elevador y saco a los chicos, precisamente en el piso de su departamento

-Ven vamos al departamento-Sugirió Carlos tomando a Logan de la mano y llevándolo al 2j al entrar, para su suerte, no había nadie entraron sentó a Logan en el sofá, corrió a la puerta la cerro con llave y fue a sentarse junto a Logan

-¿Bien, que era lo que querías decirme?-Pregunto Logan, Carlos se veía muy nervioso y emocionado a la ves

-Logan, lo que te quiero decir..-Empezó el moreno-Mas bien lo que te quiero confesar es que tu..Desde que te conocí tu me...Tu me...

-_"Valla, debe ser muy importante..._-Pensaba Logan-_Cuando esta nervioso es que no puede hablar"_...Carlos, relájate-Le dijo Logan tomando sus manos, cosa que solo iso que el moreno se pusiera aun mas nervioso y aun mas tenso

-Logan tu me...

-Oigan quieren abrir de una ves-Escucharon a Katie golpear la puerta-Tengo que revisar mi blog

-!No hay nadie!-Le grito Carlos-Logan yo te-Escucho como la puerta se abria

-Toque solo por cortesía-Dijo Katie entrando-Tengo copia de la llave

-O vamos...-Dijo Carlos frustrado, cuando sintió que algo en su pierna vibraba, al sacarlo vio un mensaje de Kendall : "Gustabo nos quiere en el estudio ahora, trae a Logan contigo...¿Por cierto pudiste hacerlo?"-Gustabo nos quiere en el estudio, vamos de una ves-Le dijo a Logan luego de mandarle el mensaje de respuesta a Kendall: "No e podido..!AYUDA!

Roque Récords, una hora después:

-Perros les tengo excelentes noticias-Les dijo Gustabo a los chicos aun en la cabina, acababan de terminar de grabar una nueva canción-Griffin dijo que me daría vacaciones, lo que significa que podre descansar de ustedes por toda una semana...-Y dicho esto salio directo a su mancion

-Muy bien chicos disfruten esta semana-Les dijo Kelly por el micrófono-Descansen...

-Wuuu! Al fin podre ir al gimnasio por las mañanas-Dijo James antes de salir

-Carlos yo me tengo que ir, le prometí a Katie ayudarla con su tarea de matemáticas-Le dijo Logan para irse

-Oye Carlos-Dijo Kendall al moreno saliendo de la cabina-Porque aun no se lo as dicho a Logan..Sigues pensando que eso arruinara su amistad

-No es eso...-Le respondió Carlos un poco deprimido-Es que cada ves que se lo voy a decir alguien llega y nos interrumpe, y de paso que cuando estoy nerviosos me cuesta hablar y..

-Ya ya tranquilo Carlos-Le interrumpió Kendall-Todo lo que hay que hacer es llevártelo a un lugar donde nadie pueda interrumpirlos, es mas...Te voy a ayudar a declararte a Logan

-Gracias amigo...-Respondió Carlos

-Pero necesitare ayuda-Dijo Kendall

* * *

Bien espero les gustara, si no porfavor dejenlo en sus reviews cualquier aclaratoria o peticion solo ponganla..  
GustavoRusherBoy13 no me referia a esto cuando te dije q te ya sabia q hacer para agradecerte..es otro proyecto q tengo en mente..

Bueno me despido espere resivir sus rev´s pronto ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Y ahora! Damas, Caballeros, Niños, Yaoistas, Rusher´s, y amantes del Cargan!

Les presento el segundo capitulo de "Primer Amor..." (Tamboresss...) Quiero dedicar este capitulo a GustavoRusherBoy13 y RusherloveKogan Que me han estado leyendo a seguido y creo que siempre puedo contar con sus reviews (JA! Ahora están moralmente obligados a dejar rev-) Tu te callas! Gomen por eso, bueno en este capi les prometo MUCHO entretenimiento y diversion...

* * *

_**Capi 2: No sera tan fácil...**_

Al día siguiente...

Logan estaba en la piscina charlando con Jo, había estado buscando a Carlos toda la mañana pero no lo había visto, creía que su amigo lo estaba evitando y eso de verdad lo deprimía:

-"_Acaso Carlos se dio cuenta que el me gusta.._-Pensaba el chico-_No puede ser posible..Aunque últimamente se a portado muy extraño...No Logan, no seas iluso..."_-Aquellos pensamientos solo deprimían aun mas a Logan, ase mucho que se dio cuenta que sentía algo mas por el moreno, pero no se atrevía a afrontarlo

-Logan Logan estas hay..-Le llamo Jo chasqueando sus dedos en la cara del chico para llamar su intención-Bien como te decía quería invitarte al parque de diversiones esta noche que dices

-No lo se Jo...-Respondió Logan un tanto desanimado-Es que no se me antoja

-Ho vamos iremos todos, Kendall, James, Carlos...-Dijo Jo intentando convencer al chico, pero parecía difícil-Te divertirás, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

-Esta bien..-Respondió el chico-Creo que distraerme me vendría bien, ¿a que hora?

-A las 6:30 de la tarde en el loby no llegues tarde-Y luego de eso Jo salio corriendo

-Que loca...-Logan se puso de pie y fue directo al departamento, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Carlos en el camino; cuando subió no había nadie en el departamento-Mejor tomare un baño para relajarme un poco-Mientras caminaba al cuarto se quito la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines y se desabrocho el pantalón, pero cuando entro en el cuarto que compartía con sus amigos se llevo una gran sorpresa-¿Carlos?

-¿Logan?-Carlos estaba parado en la habitación, frente al ropero, con solo una toalla atada a la cintura-¿Q-q-que a-s-e-e-s hay?-El moreno estaba atónito, y no por que estuviera casi desnudo, sino porque tenia a Logan con el torso desnudo y con el pantalón desabrochado dejando ver parte de su ropa interior-"_Dios, Logan que bueno estas..._"-Pensó el moreno, Logan parecía ser un chico flaco, pero sus brazos estaban muy bien formados, su pecho y su abdomen bien definidos

-Pues, yo venia a a-Logan no tenia palabras, estaba embobado con el cuerpo de su amigo, la piel morena de Carlos lucia tan suave, se moría por acariciarla, sus musculosos brazos, su pecho y los cuadros de su abdomen lo asían un chico muy atractivo; poco a poco Logan se fue acercando a Carlos-Yo solo quería...

-Logan...-Carlos sintió como Logan posaba su mano en su cintura desnuda y otra en su espalda, el contacto de las manos de Logan con su piel lo iso estremecer un poco-¿Logan que estas haciendo?-Fue lo único que atino a decir, Logan lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-No lo se...-Respondió Logan acariciando la espalda del moreno-Si que tienes la piel suave Carlitos-Dijo Logan bajando su mano por el costado hasta la cintura del moreno-Carlos, ase mucho que te quiero decir esto..-Le decía Logan al oído...

-Lo-Logan...-Carlos no podía ni pensar, podía sentir el cuerpo de su amigo pegado al suyo, ambas pieles rosándose y subiendo la temperatura; de repente recordó el como llego a esa situación, se había bañado y se disponía a arreglarse para poder declararse le a Logan, y el comportamiento de su amigo le confirmo una cosa

-Carlos...-Logan miraba fijamente a Carlos a los ojos-Carlos, desde ase mucho tiempo que e querido decirte esto...-Le decía el chico-Tu me-No termino de hablar, de un segundo a otro Carlos poso sus labios en los de Logan con un suave e inexperto, pero dulce beso

-Tu también me gustas desde que te conocí, Logi-Le respondió Carlos luego de deshacer el beso-Te quiero amigo...-Le dijo tomando el rostro de Logan en sus manos

-E-enserio...-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Logan antes de que Carlos volviera a besarlo

-Tendrás que perdonarme-Se disculpo el moreno un poco sonrojado-Pero no tengo mucha experiencia besando...

-No me importa-Respondió Logan abrazándolo por el cuello-Yo te enseño...

-Suena divertido...-Respondió Carlos abrazando a Logan por la cintura y llevándolo asta que Logan quedo entre el y la pared-Logi, te quiero...

-Y yo a ti Carlitos-Respondió el otro chico-Que buen cuerpo tienes amigo..-Agrego Logan subiendo su mano desde el abdomen asta el pecho del moreno, y para luego empezar masajear los hombros de Carlos lentamente

-Hooo, sigue...-Dijo Carlos-Se ciente bien, pero esto..-El moreno dijo esto en el oído a Logan para luego empezar a besar el cuello de Logan, sacando le pequeños gemidos al chico; Logan acariciaba el pelo y la espalda de Carlos, mientras este seguía besándole el cuello, y de un momento a otro le mordió el cuello

-!Haaaa!-Logan dio un grito ahogado-Carlos...

-Te quedo una linda marca-Le interrumpió el moreno-Puede que no sea tan listo como tu Logi...-Agrego Carlos tomando el rostro de Logan por la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Pero al menos se que esto significa "Esto es mio"...

-Entonces...-Respondió Logan para luego besar el cuello de Carlos y dejarle una marca igual, sacando le al moreno un gran gemido

-Me parece justo-Carlos empeso a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Logan el cual disfrutaba y daba pequeños gemidos-Te gusta lo que hago Logi...-Pregunto Carlos al oído de Logan, el cual le estaba acariciando la espalda

-Si, sigue...-Respondió Logan

-Eso explica esto...-Dijo Carlos separándose un poco de Logan y mirando hacia abajo, se podía notar la gran erección de la entrepierna de Logan sobre sus bóxer

-¿A que hora me quite los pantalones?-Pregunto Logan perplejo y muy sonrojado

-Yo te los quite mientras te besaba ase un rato...-Respondió Carlos con una sonrisa divertida-Valla Logan me sorprendes, jamas me imagine que estuvieras tan bien

-No tienes ni idea Carlitos...-Respondió Logan tomando al moreno por la cintura y pegándolo mas a el-Tu también estas muy bien Carlos...-Agrego Logan notando la entrepierna erecta del moreno contra la suya

-Que te párese esto Logi...-Pregunto Carlos al oído de Logan mientras se restregaba contra el, mientras Logan bajaba su mano por la espalda del moreno asta llegar a acariciar el trasero de Carlos sobre la Toalla que tenia atada a las caderas; Carlos había empezado a bajarle los bóxer a Logan asta que escucharon la puerta del apartamento abrirse

-Mejor paremos...-Dijo Logan tomando a Carlos por el rostro

-Nooo...-Respondió el moreno decepcionado-Echemos le llave a la puerta y ya...

-Mejor luego terminamos esto..-Interrumpió Logan besando a Carlos-Es mejor, no quiero que nos encuentren así...

-¿Así como?-Carlos beso a Logan de forma apasionada-Así o...-Paso su brazo por la cintura de Logan lo pego a si mismo y lo empujo en la cama-¿Así?...

-Carlos en serio...-Dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y buscando sus pantalones, antes de ponerse la camiseta se lanzo sobre Carlos y lo beso apasionadamente-Luego terminamos esto...Y vístete quieres...

-Claro...Luego terminamos-Respondió Carlos, el cual paresia extasiado; luego de que Logan saliera, con la ropa puesta, Carlos se quedo acostado boca arriba asta que entro Kendall con una gran sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Y bien Carlitos?-Pregunto el chico

-¿Que cosa?-Carlos no salia de su ensoñación

-Te estaba buscando cuando vi a Logan salir de la habitación muy contento y despeinado-Respondió Kendall-Parece que todo el plan se fue al caño...

-Mmmmm..-Carlos parecía no salir de su ensoñación, de repente a Kendall se le ocurrió una idea, dudaba si serviría o no pero valía la pena intentarlo; Kendall se apoyo en un brazo y beso suavemente a Carlos en una mejilla, y el moreno seguía sin reaccionar

-O vamos Carlos podría violarte aquí mismo si quisiera !ya despierta!-Le dijo el rubio apoyándose en sus brazos para quedar encima del moreno

-¿Mmmm Kendall?...!Kendall!-Grito de repente el moreno reaccionando al fin-!Que estas haciendo quítate!

-Lastima, de verdad empezaba a considerar hacerlo-Dijo divertido el rubio

-¿Hacer que?

-Nada olvídalo-Respondió divertido-Mira te espero en la sala para charlar si-Cuando Kendall salio Carlos no entendía a que se refería su amigo asta que noto que solo tenia una toalla mal amarrada a la cintura, cuando ya estuvo totalmente vestido salio y encontró a Kendall en el sofá esperándolo-¿Y ahora que?

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto el moreno confundido

-Esta claro que ya le dijiste a Logan que te gusta, y me alegra pensar que el te dijo lo mismo...Ya lo que hicieron luego lo dejo en la duda-Agrego el rubio divertido haciendo que Carlos se sonrojara

-Mejor sigamos con el plan y todo eso-Respondió el moreno luego de pensarlo un momento

-Y para que si ya lo importante se dio de forma...Espontanea

-Si, pero eso fue algo...-Lo pensó un momento-No fue como yo quería, así que esta noche se lo diré de forma mas...-Lo volvió a pensar

-¿Mas...?

-Hay tu me entiendes Kendall-Respondió Carlos alterado mientras Kendall reía por su actitud infantil

En el Lobby:

Logan no cabía de su felicidad, solo caminaba por el loby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludaba a todo el que pasaba a su lado, fue a la maquina de golosinas y compro sus caramelos de fruta favoritos, no pudo evitar reírse al recordar que también eran los favoritos de Carlos:

-Haa...-Aquel suspiro de salio desde lo hondo de su alma-_"Me estoy volviendo muy cursi..."_-Aquel pensamiento en verdad lo divirtió mientras caminaba a la piscina, no llevaba ni diez minutos de no ver a Carlos y ya estaba suspirando por el

-Hola Logan...-

-He!-Se sorprendió cuando Camille se paro frente a el con una sonrisa y las manos de tras de su espalda, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás en caso de que la chica lo abofeteara o alguna de las locuras que siempre hacia:

-Tranquilo no estoy ensayando ningún personaje-Le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos-Solo quería charlar...

-Ho, bueno entonces quieres ir a la piscina-Le ofreció, la mujer solo asintió y caminaron asta una de las mesas que había junto a la piscina de Palm Wood´s-¿Y de que querías hablar?

-Ho, bueno había estado pensando...-Empezó la chica, Logan solo la escuchaba, estaba de muy buen humor como para notar la actitud extraña de la chica-Logan quiero que volvamos a intentarlo-

-!He!-Logan se sorprendió tanto de aquello que se puso de pie de inmediato, cosa que la chica imito-Como que-

-Eso mismo..-Le interrumpió la chica acercándose peligrosamente a el-Lo e pensado mucho y creo que, ya somos lo bastante maduros como para olvidar lo que paso con James-Y con esas palabras Camille tomo a Logan por el cuello y pego sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso

Logan no podía hacer nada, no era bueno con esas situaciones imprevistas, pero en un arranque de sobriedad fue capas de empujar a Camille:

-¿Que te pasa?-Le reclamo intentando sonar rudo, pero sono algo extraño

-O vamos Logi lo disfrutaste tanto como yo..-Camille intento abrazar a Logan por el cuello pero este la sujeto por las muñecas

-No vuelvas a besarme o a intentar nada con migo...-Le espeto el castaño mirándola a los ojos-Lo ciento pero perdiste tu oportunidad con migo...Ya tengo a alguien y pienso serle fiel-Sin decirle mas nada Logan soltó a la chica y se fue camino al elevador, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que se habían posado sobre ellos

Apartamento 2J:

-!Carlos cálmate!-Kendall estaba parado frente al moreno con sus manos en frente

-No...

-Si, solo respira..-James estaba en el otro lado de Carlos, solo que tenia un cojín en sus manos-No creo que sea para tanto-

-!James cállate!-Grito Kendall mientras se agachaba esquivando el florero que había lanzado Carlos; el moreno estaba furioso, colérico, iracundo, estaba arrasando con todo el departamento, los muebles estaban de cabeza a dos metros de su lugar, había descuadrado una parte del tobogán de una patada, y había lanzado varios floreros y marcos por la ventana.

Toda aquella situación se estaba dando porque James había visto a Logan charlando con Camille muy contento en la piscina, y al subir y comentarle aquello a Carlos y a Kendall, el moreno se asomo a la venta para verlos justo en el momento en que Camille beso a Logan, cosa que lastimo mucho al moreno.

Kendall creyó que lo mejor seria esperar a que Carlos se desahogara llorando y apoyarlo, pero todo lo contrario, el moreno empeso a golpear, patear, y lanzar todo lo que encontraba en su camino, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Kendall y James:

-!He! Carlos por aquí!-James llamo a atención del moreno y apenas se volteo Kendall lo sujeto por los lados de los brazos para tratar de inmovilizarle los brazos, pero el moreno fue capaz de soltarse-Baya olvide lo fuerte que eras..-Y James le toco esconderse detrás del mesón de la cocina

-Carlos cálmate..-Kendall intento sujetar al moreno por la espalda de nuevo pero nada

-Si amigo, que tiene de malo que Camille besara a Logan-

-Camille...

-O rayos..-Kendall se abalanzo sobre Carlos que ahora caminaba hacia la puerta, para ir a buscar a Camille y matarla seguramente; por suerte el rubio pudo hacer que Carlos perdiera el equilibrio, ahora estaba sobre Carlos sujetándolo de los brazos mientras James lo tomaba por las piernas:

-!Suéltenme!-Carlos forcejeaba, pataleaba mientras Kendall y James lo alzaban por brazos y piernas y lo levaban asta la habitación que compartían, apenas lo soltaron salieron corriendo y cerraron la puerta con llave:

-Bueno, al menos la ventana tiene rejas..-Comento James mientras se recostaba en la puerta y escuchaba un ruido de como Carlos arrancaba la dichosa reja y destrozaba todo el interior del cuarto-Ni el saltaría de una ventana

-!SAQUENME DE AQUI!-No termino de hablar Kendall y James sujetaban la puerta que era pateada, golpeada y jalada desde el interior-!HAAAA! DE QUE ESTA ECHA ESTA PUERTA!-Y Carlos acentuaba cada palabra con una patada a la madera

Así siguieron por mucho mas rato, James y Kendall corrieron un mueble a la puerta por si Carlos la rompía, en mas de una ocasión Carlos trato de engañarlos para que lo dejaran salir y al fallar decía cosas como: "la clonare y matare a todos sus clones" o "mejor la ahogo en la piscina y que parezca un accidente" también cosas como "le arrancare el pelo, las cejas las pestañas y el bigote con cera caliente":

-Esa me gusta..-Comento James mientras bebía de un baso de jugo-Son ideas mías o cada ves se vuelve mas..Creativo

-...Y luego le echare una brujería para que se quede solterona y vieja!-

-No, no son ideas tuyas...-Kendall se termino su baso y espero otra media hora; y le toco la puerta a Carlos-¿Ya te calmaste?

-Si, quiero ir al baño..-Escucho que le respondían del otro lado

-Jum...James echa llave a la puerta de entrada-Ordeno Kendall mientras el chico le obedecía-Bien Carlitos podrás salir cuando te diga-Kendall corrió el mueble de la entrada y se oculto junto con James en una barricada improvisada con otros muebles, sillas y cojines-!Ya!

-Mmmm..No exageren-Comento al ver la barricada de los otros dos-Tengo sed

-¿Ya no mataras a nadie?-Pregunto Kendall parándose

-No...-Respondió el moreno sentándose en una silla de la cocina-Pero igual pienso hacerle brujería

-Ok..-Kendall indico a James que podía salir-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Saldré a dar una vuelta-Y sin decir mas Carlos se paro y salio del apartamento pateando la puerta y sacándola de sus gozgones

-Bien, creo que con eso termino de desahogarse-Comento James viendo el pedazo de puerta en el piso

-Iré a buscar a Logan..-Kendall se puso de pie y salio del departamento, ignorando las quejas de James sobre quien arreglaría todo el desastre que iso Carlos.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, estaba en la entrada del edificio junto con Jo, junto a otros que veían la puerta de cristal totalmente destrozada, ni siquiera tubo que adivinar quien lo había echo, y al parecer era el único que lo sabia:

-Hey Kendall, ¿puedes creer esto?-Pregunto Jo alcanzando a su novio

-¿Han visto a Carlos?-La pregunta iba mas para Logan que para Jo

-No..-De repente el cerebro del castaño conecto ideas-¿No me digas que-

-Te vio con Camille, destrozo la mitad del apartamento, toda mi habitación, juro hacerle brujería a Camille y arranco la puerta del apartamento de una patada..-Kendall miro un momento al techo pensativo-Intenta decirlo todo mas rápido, creo que no puedo

-!Kendall!-Logan no podía creerlo, sabia que Carlos era el mas fuerte del grupo, y el mas impulsivo a veces, pero no del tipo que perdía el control-No sera que-

-Sip, esta celoso y mucho..Y ni siquiera se porque todo esto me divierte-Comento el rubio ganándose como premio un pellizco de Jo

-No es momento de bromas...-Le espeto la chica, para luego dirigirse al castaño-Logan, es mejor que lo busques y aclares las cosas con el

-Si sera lo mejor...-Pero antes de salir-¿Alguno sabe donde esta?

-Emmmm...

Dos horas después: Kendall y Jo recorrían el centro de la ciudad, James iba en el auto mirando a todos lados y buscaba en los parques y plazas, y Logan también buscaba por los rededores de Palm Wood´s, media hora después todos se reunieron en el parque:

-¿Algo?

-Nada-Respondieron todos, Todos caminaban en círculos pensando en alguna pista, Jo sugirió el gimnasio:

-Algunas personas se desahogan con ejercicio...

-Destrozo todo un departamento, no creo que le queden muchas energías

James sugirió el centro comercial:

-Tal ves este comiendo un helado, ya saben para pensar las cosas con mas calma..

-No llevo su cartera..

Kendall pensó en que tal ves el moreno estaba en Roque Record´s:

-Ya llame a Kelly, dijo que no ha visto a Carlos en todo el día...-Respondió Logan-Esto es frustrante

-Si, y se nos agotan las pistas-Comento Kendall tirándose en la grama, cosa que los demás imitaron, ya se había echo de noche y ninguno se le ocurría que mas hacer

-He, ¿porque las caras largas?-Era Lucy que caminaba hacia ellos, tenia su guitarra en la mano

-Pasamos tres horas buscando a Carlos por toda la ciudad-Contesto Jo

-¿Y porque simplemente no me llamaron?-Pregunto la roquera-Cuando salia me encontré con Carlos, parecía molesto y me pregunto si tenia planes..Le dije que si, que tenia un concierto y el se ofreció acompañarme, me ayudo bastante, cargo mi guitarra, mis amplificadores, la batería y todo lo demás-

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunto Logan poniéndose de pie de un salto

-En el muelle...

* * *

¿Y bien?, SI gusto...Que les pareció el primer beso de Logan y Carlos? (a mi me fascino esa parte de "un dulce e inexperto pero dulce beso") jeje a mi también me encanto esa parte, je y que tal la idea de Kendall? Jum yo no me lo pensaria dos beses

Pero bue, absta de mis opiniones quiero leer las de mis lectores que espero dejen que les gustaría para el capi tres

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad no tengo idea de porque, pero ultimamente ando inspirado y actualisando mis fics como loco jeje Y esta ves les tengo el nuevo capi de el primer amor de Carlitos jeje bien no les digo mucho solo espero que les guste este capi el cual creo que estara divertido

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Que coño paso?**_

-!Carlos! CARLOS!-

-No creo que te escuche..-Kendall puso su mano en el hombro de Logan el cual llamaba al moreno a toda voz; Logan, Kendall, James, Jo y Lucy habían ido juntos al muelle para buscar a Carlos, Lucy los había llevado a la tarima donde habían estado pero nadie pudo darles razón del chico, y para completar las cosas, en el muelle se estaba celebrando algo y estaba todo lleno de gente, así que decidieron dividirse

-¿Y si ya se fue?-Pregunto Logan preocupado

-Lucy dijo que cuando llegamos no había pasado ni media hora..-Respondió Kendall caminando al lado de su amigo-Ademas ella esta en la entrada vigilando que Carlos no salga

-Mmm...-Logan dejo de preguntar y siguió mirando en todas direcciones

-Logan, ¿que le dirás a Carlos cuando lo encuentres?-Pregunto Kendall, sabia de sobra que Logan no había pensado en nada-El esta molesto porque te vio besándote con Camille, incluso yo los vi y no podrás negarlo-

-No pensaba hacerlo-Respondió secamente el castaño-Yo no bese a Camille, ella me beso, admito que no fui capas de reaccionar pero después encare a Camille y le dije que no quería nada mas con ella-

-Basta, no tienes porque darme explicaciones a mi-Dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan por los hombros-Solo quería asegurarme que tendrías algo que decirle a Carlos y que no te matara-No pudieron seguir charlando mas, Kendall y Logan recibieron un mensaje de Jo: "Lo encontré..."

Sin mediar palabra ambos salieron corriendo; se encontraron a Jo en un puesto donde había mucha gente reunida al rededor de un juego:

-¿Que es lo que hace?-Pregunto Kendall al ver a Carlos con un enorme mazo en la mano

-Al parecer lleva mas de una hora hay..-Respondió Jo mientras Carlos golpeaba un botón y hacia llegar el hierro asta la campana haciendo sonar la alarma de premio mayor; el moreno tomo un peluche enorme y lo puso en un pila enorme que tenia a un lado, peluches, dulces de todo-Es la tercera ves que lo logra desde que estoy aquí, el dueño esta al borde del colapso

-Lo mejor sera esperar a que suelte ese martillo..-Comento Kendall divertido al ver la exprecion de Logan; estuvieron por un buen rato viendo como Carlos acertaba cada golpe y llevándose todos los premios, todos los que habían ido a buscar al moreno se habían reunido en un puesto de comida donde podían ver a Carlos arruinar al dueño del juego; Logan estaba impaciente, no solo por querer aclarar las cosas con su pareja, sino porque se moría por probar de nuevo los labios del moreno:

-Jum, que buenos masajes debe dar Carlos con esos musculosos brazos..-Y los comentarios de Lucy no ayudaban, estaba clara que Logan era pareja de Carlos, pero solo lo hacia para entretenerse en algo:

-Y eso que no le as visto el pecho..

-Ni el estomago, tiene un lavadero hay mismo..-Y Kendall y James no colaboraban mucho

-Jum, con esas piernas no me fijaría mucho en sus cuadros-

-Ya, me harte-Dijo Logan lanzando la botella que tenia en la mano a la basura-Que les quede claro Carlos es MIO, así que no dejare que se lo sigan comiendo con la mirada-Y sin decir mas se paro de la mesa y camino directo al moreno

-¿No crees que nos pasamos?-Pregunto Jo al ver como Logan le quitaba el martillo a Carlos de las manos

-Si se molesto bastante-Respondió Kendall de lo mas relajado bebiendo su limonada, viendo como Carlos gritaba a Logan

-Pero si no lo estuviera no seria capaz de encarar a Carlos-Termino James mientras veía como Carlos y Logan se gritaban-Es bueno que arreglen las cosas charlando en igualdad de condiciones

-No creo que estén "charlando"-Comento Lucy viendo como ahora Logan sujetaba a Carlos y lo jalaba asía otro lado-No deberíamos-

-Créeme, no quieres meterte en medio de esos dos-

Con Carlos y Logan:

-!Suelta!-Carlos forcejeaba intentando agarrar a Logan que lo seguía jalando a quien sabe donde

-Tenemos que hablar...-Era la tercera ves que Logan repetía aquello

-!No tengo nada que hablar con tigo!-Y era la cuarta ves que Carlos le repetía aquello-Sucio besa actrices locas-Eso era nuevo, y en verdad irrito a Logan:

-!Yo no bese a Camille!-Grito Logan soltando a Carlos, el cual lo encaro de inmediato; Logan lo había llevado a la parte mas alejada del puerto, apenas los iluminados por un poste

-Hay si, seguro ella te beso a ti ¿verdad?-Pregunto irónico el moreno, Logan solo apuntaba a Carlos, lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y no se le ocurría como responder a eso-Lo sabia, típica excusa...

-Pero es la verdad-El cerebro de Logan trabajaba a todo lo que podía pero sus ideas le venían cortadas, seguía molesto-Camille me beso-

-¿Y porque la dejaste?-Y Carlos volvió a dejar a Logan sin argumentos-No creo que te pusiera una pistola en la cabeza; es mas James me dijo que tu habías ido a "hablar" con ella y muy feliz por cierto

-Me la encontré en loby por casualidad y me dijo que quería hablar con migo-En ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era contar lo que paso-Y si, me dijo que quería volver con migo y ella me beso por sorpresa

-No me digas..-Carlos se cruzo de brazos y se volteo para irse, no quería seguir oyendo las excusas del castaño; pero este no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, lo tomo del hombro y lo giro, le paso su brazo por la cintura y lo sujeto del cuello para que lo mirara a los ojos, Carlos intento zafarse de inmediato pero Logan lo tenia firmemente del la cintura:

-Al menos yo me desquite con otras personas..-Le reprocho Logan-Ni salí huyendo sin siquiera buscar una explicación-

-Vi lo suficiente como para necesitar una explicación-Respondió Carlos mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Logan intentando poner distancia entre ambos-O ahora me vas a restregar en la cara que puedes salir con quien te de la gana

-Yo nunca aria eso y lo sabes Carlos-

-Es verdad...Lo ciento-Se disculpo el moreno, pero que estaba haciendo, Logan era una persona fiel y responsable, en ese momento era el orgullo de Carlos el que hablaba, pero ya no-En verdad lo ciento...Pero es que me dolió que, por fin fui capas de decirte que me gustas y luego tu vas y te besas con la loca de Camille

-Mira, en primer lugar no importa...-Respondió Logan un poco mas calmado-Y, es verdad, no debí dejar que Camille me besara, pero la detuve y le deje bien claras las cosas-

-Si claro..-Interrumpió Carlos mirando a un lado

-Sabes que Carlos, si no eres capas de confiar en mi o siquiera de creerme..Tal ves debamos dejar las cosas asta aquí-Logan no encontró ninguna otra salida, Carlos no quería escucharlo y el no pensaba suplicarle-Ni siquiera se si en verdad alcanzamos a tener algo

-Creo que es lo mejor-Concordó Carlos, no supo cuando pero estaba riendo de forma irónica-No puedo creer que toda mi vida muriéndome por que tu me besaras..Y terminamos esto por un beso

-Jaja tienes razón, es algo irónico-Logan soltó a Carlos y se recostó en una baranda y miro al cielo, Carlos se le quedo mirando un momento, no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima ves que vio a Logan tan lindo, sabia que debía mantener su orgullo, pero no podía resistirse al castaño, a sus cabello, pero sobre todo, a su boca entre abierta, sus labios

-Logi-Y sin decir mas Carlos se dio la vuelta y empeso a caminar en dirección a la multitud

-!Oye!-Le llamo Logan, el moreno se volteo y lo miro, sus ojos parecían extraños-Yo, emmm...Vinimos en el auto, te aviso cuando nos vallamos, ya sabes, para irnos todos juntos

-Ok..-Y el moreno se perdió entre la multitud dejando a Logan solo y pensando

-!¿QUE COÑO PASO?!-No pudo evitar gritar aquello-Es decir, ya nos habíamos calmado, se supone que el dijera: si Logan tienes razón..Y yo, tranquilo Carlos yo también te quiero..Y nos besaramos Y SI HABLO SOLO LES IMPORTA!-Les grito a las personas que se le había quedado viendo, en ese momento llegaron Lucy y Kendall, el ultimo tenia una lata de refresco en la mano:

-Porque no te calmas..-Sugirió Lucy mientras le quitaba el refresco al rubio y se lo daba a Logan

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que buscar a-

-James y Jo fueron a hablar con Carlos-Le corto Kendall mientras lo sentaba en una banca y Logan se acababa su refresco-He que era solo un sorbo

-Kendall, olvida eso quieres-Le dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba junto a Logan y le golpeaba el hombro gentilmente-¿Que aras para arreglar las cosas con el?

-No lo se..Todo esto me parece tan absurdo..-Dijo Logan irónico-Esta mañana nos declaramos el uno al otro, al medio día se puso celoso, en la tarde desapareció y ahora recién terminamos...Creo que llevamos las cosas muy rápido

-Creo que solo estas confundido-Primer comentario a lugar por parte de Kendall-Primero debes despejar tu mente, segundo relajarte y tercero-

-No tengo tiem-

-!No seas terco!-Lucy golpeo a Logan e la cabeza con fuerza

-Esta bien, de acuerdo..-Logan solo podía sobarse la cabeza-¿Ahora que puedo hacer para relajarme?

-No se...-Kendall y Lucy compartieron una mirada cómplice que Logan no alcanzo a ver

-Tal ves alguna atracción-Sugirió Lucy, pero Logan la miro haciéndole entender que no entendía

-Si, es una excelente idea-El tono de Kendall era demasiado sobre actuado, de seguro si Logan no hubiera estado en la luna lo habría notado-Deberíamos caminar al otro lado del muelle...

-Si, donde hay muy pocas personas...-Y Lucy le seguía el juego al rubio, pero el castaño seguía sin entenderlos-Donde también "podría" haber un espectáculo de fuego artificiales...

-Si, un lugar muy oportuno para una posible reconciliación-Kendall hablaba exageradamente despacio, como si hablara con un bebe

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Carlos y con migo?

-!HAY SOLO SIGENOS TENEMOS UN PLAN!

Los dos ya hartos de lanzar le indirectas al castaño lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron, el plan podía esperar, por ahora pondrían a Logan como voluntario para el "balde de agua"(N/A: Ese juego donde una persona es sentada sobre una plataforma sobre un tanque con agua y hay que lanzar una pelota, y si se acierta el sujeto cae al agua)

Con Carlos:

El moreno caminaba des preocupadamente mientras arrastraba a James y a Jo a cada juego que veía, desde derribar latas, explotar globos, juegos de tiro con rifles de aire y encestar la bola:

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-Pregunto Jo, la chica y James caminaban al lado del moreno el cual arrastraba un carrito lleno de los premios que recibía

-Necesito distraerme en algo-Era la respuesta de Carlos, pero James lo tomo por los hombros y lo sentó en una banca, la chica y el oji verde quedaron de pie frente al moreno dejándolo sin escapatoria:

-Solo estas evadiendo las cosas..-Le dijo James muy serio-Y no es correcto

-Si, tiene razón-Concordó la rubia-Si haces eso solo quedaras con una vació que intentaras llenar con cosas-Agrego señalando todos los premios del moreno

-Esta bien, lo admito...-Dijo de repente Carlos mirándolos de frente-No quiero afrontar mi situación con Logi...Pero es que si lo hago no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad con el, digo quedaríamos como amigos para siempre, y eso con suerte-

-Lo que tienes es miedo-Comento Jo, y Carlos la miro con sarcasmo-Pero si siempre vas a huir de Logan quedaras con el remordimiento de no haberlo intentado en serio-Carlos miraba fijamente al suelo, y James sabia como hacerlo entrar en razón:

-A lo mejor no lo quieres tanto como crees-Y James asesto el primer golpe

-Si, creo que si no estas dispuesto a luchar por el no vale la pena hablar del tema-Jo asesto el segundo, Carlos aun ni se inmutaba y James dio el golpe de gracia:

-De seguro solo es uno de esos amores pasajeros-

-¿Dijiste amor?-De pronto Carlos miro de frente a James el cual sonreía y sentía con la cabeza-Es verdad, Logan siempre a sido mas que un amigo para mi, a sido casi mi hermano, mi tutor, mi cómplice de niños...

-Por fin escucho algo lógico...

-!Lo amo!-Finalmente Carlos podía pensar con claridad, en verdad ama a Logan, estaba aterrado de que lo dejara para siempre, estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, triste por haberlo echo sentir mal con sus celos y desesperado por arreglar las cosas con el

-¿Y que harás?-La vos de Jo sonó como una vos etérea en la mente de Carlos y de inmediato en su mente se dispararon muchas ideas:

-!Sujétalo!-Grito James agarrando a Carlos, pero muy tarde, el moreno se zafo y salio corriendo en busca de Logan

-Baya que es impulsivo..-Comento Jo divertida al ver a James en el suelo-Solo espero que Kendall y Lucy hallan echo su parte..¿Quieres ir a los juegos?

-Si, le tomara tiempo dar con Logan-Comento James ya de pie y arrastrando el carrito con los premios de Carlos

James tenia razón, Carlos llevaba casi una hora buscando a Logan por todo el muelle, incluso en los circundantes pero nada, le marco varias veces a su celular pero lo había apagado, empezaba a desesperarse y molestarse, en verdad que nunca pensaba lo que hacia:

-Y de paso que debe estar odiándome...-Se dijo mientras volvía al lugar donde antes ellos habían roto-¿Vamos Logi donde estas?...

Mientras se preguntaba aquello empeso a caminar con mas calma y preguntando de ves en cuando si alguien había visto al castaño, la mayoría de las personas no le daba razón, otros simplemente lo confundían con otras personas, sabia que impacientarse no le ayudaría en nada, pero no podía evitarlo, hasta que escucho algo que le llamo bastante la atención:

-Aun no me puedo creer que ese chico de Big Time Rush estuviera en el balde de agua-

-Disculpa, de casualidad te refieres a Logan?-Pregunto Carlos a la chica que pasaba por su lado en ese momento, la muchacha le dijo que había visto a Logan y a Kendall en el balde de agua y de paso le dijo donde era luego de pedirle un autógrafo a Carlos

-!Logan!-Gritaba el moreno al llegar al juego donde el castaño había sido visto por ultima ves

-Disculpa, tu eres Carlos ¿verdad?-Le pregunto la chica que parecía ser la encargada del juego a lo que el moreno asintió-Tu amigo estuvo aquí ase un rato como voluntario para que lo echaran al agua

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Carlos divertido, le habria gustado echar al agua a su, ¿amigo?

-Si, pero antes de irse me pidió que si un chico moreno venia preguntando por el...Te dijera que quería hablar con tigo en el muelle seis...

* * *

Y bien? que les parecio? la verdad espero haberlos dejado un poco con la intriga...como siempre dejen sus reviews diciendo que les parecio y si quieren algo solo pidanlo jeje


	4. Chapter 4

!Chachachachaaaaaaaaaan! Chachachachaaaaaaaaaan! Chachachachachachacha! CHACHANNNNNN-(!Por un demonio quieres dejar de jugar y presentar de una ves fic!)

Ush que genio...Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo bla bla bla espero hallan disfrutado leyendolo bla bla bla como yo disfrute al escribirlo bla bla blaNaa

es broma, por fin les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia corta, en verdad espero que la hayan disfrutado al leerla y tmabien gracias por dejarme sus opiniones, no quiero distraerlos mas asi que por favor pasen y leen (Y no olviden colocar sus opiniones al final bye bye

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

-Seis, seis, seis, seis...-Carlos miraba de una esquina a otra en el mapa de los muelles que había cerca de la entrada, buscaba el dichoso muelle numero seis que le había indicado la chica del juego-Aquí es...-Y una ves pudo ubicar el lugar salio disparado en aquella dirección

Mientras tanto en el muelle seis;

-¿Están seguros de esto?-Preguntaba por tercera ves Logan

-Si, tu solo relájate-Le respondía Kendall por cuarta ves-Repasemos rápido por ultima ves..¿Que harás?

-Pedirle perdón a Carlos por dejar que Camille me besara

-¿Y luego?-Pregunto Lucy

-Decirle que lo amo

-¿Para luego?-Pregunto James

-!AY! Ya entendí el plan no se necesario repasarlo todo-Respondió exasperado Logan, de todas formas en ese momento llego Jo corriendo, a Logan en verdad que no le sorprendió ver que traía unos binoculares en la mano:

-Carlos ya viene-Grito cuando aun le faltaban unos metros-Vamos rápido rápido...Suerte Logan

-Gracias..-Apenas los chicos se fueron Logan intento relajarse y lucir natural, pero todo lo contrario, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, incluso estaba sudando y eso que era una noche muy fresca, segundos después escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-!Logan!-Se voltio y vio al moreno correr directo a el-Logi, en serio lo lamento-Se disculpo Carlos parando en frente de Logan, quería abrazarlo pero estaba intentando ser lo menos impulsivo posible:

-¿Lo-lo lamentas?-Logan no entendía la disculpa del latino-Pero si-

-Si lo se, lo se-Le interrumpió Carlos-No debí ponerme tan celoso-

-Pero-

-Ni tampoco debí destruir el departamento, prometo arreglarlo todo mañana-Carlos lucia en verdad arrepentido

-Carlos no-

-Y se que no debí haber huido de ti-Le volvió a interrumpir Carlos-Lo correcto era que me quedara y te exigiera una explicación-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso-Le corto Logan sujetándolo por los hombros-Sabes, no eres el único que tiene que disculparse, yo no debí dejar que Camille me besara...-Tras estas palabras Logan unió sus labios con los de Carlos de forma rápida y apasionada-No ahora que se que los únicos labios que quiero probar son los tuyos...Perdóname por haber dicho que no valía la pena seguir con lo nuestro

-No tienes porque, estabas confundido, yo estaba molesto-Carlos no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el rostro de Logan en un suave contacto-Y, lo admito, soy un impaciente y un impulsivo te prometo cambi-

Y las palabras quedaron en el olvido, Logan besaba a Carlos con suavidad, como era mas grande Logan dirigía el beso, tenia sus manos en el rostro de Carlos acercándolo mas el y el moreno simplemente se dejaba guiar, sentía su cuerpo ligero, no alcanzaba a mover ni un musculo solo fue capaz de cerrar sus ojos ante el glorioso contacto con los labios del castaño:

-Me encanta que seas impulsivo...Me encanta que seas temperamental...Me encanta tu inocencia...

Logan separaba cada frase uniendo sus labios con los de Carlos en besos cortos; podía sentir como Carlos sonreía con cada gesto:

-No quiero que cambies nunca Carlitos-Esta ves Logan abrazo a Carlos y pego su frente con la del latino-Y si lo haces-

-Aun somos muy jóvenes-Le corto el moreno jalando a Logan para besarlo-Mmm,me encanta que seas mas alto que yo...

-A mi me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos-Respondió Logan sonriéndole a su latino-Me encanta saber que eres solo mio...

-Quisiera hacer algo para que esta noche sea-

!PUM!

-¿Te vasta con eso?-Pregunto Logan mientras veía al moreno fascinado con los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo

-Simplemente me basta con besarte...

-Como digas-El castaño jalo al moreno por la nuca y lo beso con suavidad mientras Carlos jugaba mordiéndole los labios con cariño-Wow, eso me gusto..

-¿Que cosa?

-Que me mordieras...-Respondió el castaño divertido y haciendo que Carlos, en venganza, le tomara de los hombros y le mordiera el cuello con fuerza y a la ves le dejara un gran chupetee-Eso no tanto..

-Entonces no te vulvas a reír de mi..-Le respondió el castaño dándole la espalda a su novio, segundos después sintió como lo abrazaban por la cintura y alguien le hablaba en la oreja:

-Me empieza a gustar verte enojado-El aliento de Logan en su oreja le iso estremecer un poco pero aun así fingió seguir molesto

-Esa es la idea...-Respondió el moreno mientras Logan empezaba a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y a la ves lo tomaba por las caderas pegándolo mas a su cuerpo:

-No te puedes molestar con migo...-Le susurro al oído-No puedes vivir sin mi..

-Ni tu sin mi-Cedió finalmente Carlos dándose la vuelta y mirando a Logan a la cara-¿Empate?-Pregunto poniendo su carita de cachorro

-Esta bien...

Carlos tomo a Logan por las muñeca de forma sube, pero en un instante las puso en la espalda del castaño; inmovilizado Logan no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse manipular, al menos por ahora.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Que?-Carlos puso una cara de inocente ingenuo ante la pregunta de sus amigos:

-¿Ya están...-Decía Kendall-Bien?

-¿No mas peleas...?-Continuo James

-Ah, eso...-Respondió el moreno-Si, ya arreglamos todo, verdad Logie

-Así es...-Confirmo el anunciado abrazando a su Carlos por la cintura-No mas celos, ni arranques de ira, nada de arrasar con el departamento...-Ninguno noto como Logan apretaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria su mano contra las costillas de Carlos

-Si, mas nunca-Agrego el moreno asustado.

La mayoría subió como pudo al auto de los chicos, con todas las cosas que Carlos había obtenido apenas quedaba lugar en el asiento trasero, así que a Logan, a Carlos y a Lucy no les quedo de otra que volverse en taxi, con la chica en medio de los novios.

Llegaron a Palm Woods y se reunieron en el loby, Carlos aseguro que no tenia espacio para tantas cosas Así que las repartió entre Lucy y Jo, mas que todo los peluches gigante, guardando claro algo para Katie. Todos subieron a ascensor charlando alegremente, se despidieron de Jo en el piso cinco y de Lucy en el ocho; ya los cuatro chicos llegaron a su departamento donde encontraron todo patas para arriba, tal y como lo había dejado Carlos:

-Lamento mucho esto chicos...-Se disculpa nuevamente el culpable de todo acomodando los muebles en su lugar mientras los demás acomodaban las sillas y la alfombra.

-No es tu culpa Carlitos...-James se acerco y se tumbo sobre el mueble que acaba de colocar-Es culpa de Logan por ponerte celoso.

-Seras...-Le espeto el aludido desde la cocina acomodando los cubiertos; Kendall de inmediato reprimió a James por su comentario de mal gusto, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo.

-Mejor mañana llamaremos a alguien para que arregle el tobogán y reemplace el vidrio de la ventana-Opino el rubio mientras recogía varios, mezcla de floreros, ,marcos y ventana-Y la reja de la ventana de la habitación también...

-Nunca me gusto esa reja-Comento Logan divertido al entrar a su cuarto y confirmar las palabras de su amigo.

Terminaron de acomodar lo que pudieron y se fueron a acostar, por un momento Kendall se opuso a que Carlos y Logan continuaran compartiendo habitación ya que no le parecía apropiado, discutieron en vos baja un momento, Logan alegaba que ya estaban lo bastante grandes como para asumir sus actos, Carlos concordó con su novio y afirmo que no sabia porque Kendall se preocupaba tanto (cosa que solo Logan sabia, era mentira), y James se nego rotundamente ya que el tenia todas sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas y no pensaba mudarse:

-Esta bien, pero prometan...-Señalo a Logan-Que no harán nada indebido.

-_"No prometo nada..."_-Pensó Carlos guardándose una sonrisa

-Lo prometemos...-Respondió Logan abrazando a Carlos por los hombros-_"Estoy seguro que Carlos buscara la forma de zafarse"_

-Muy bien, no siendo mas que pasen buena noche...-Se despidió James subiendo a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana...-Se despidió Kendall sin dejar de mirar a Logan.

-Kendall es un exagerado...

Carlos se encontraba cambiándose de ropa para dormir en su cama mientras Logan hacía lo mismo de pie junto al ropero, el castaño solo se volteo y lo miro con cinismo:

-El lo decía por mi...-Respondió el castaño-Ya que cree que tu solo eres un pobre niño a punto de ser violado.

-Jum...Con esas piernas-Soltó Carlos acostado mirando a Logan que se estaba poniendo un pantalón para dormir-Preferiría ser yo el que te violara.

-Iré a ver si Kendall aun quiere cambiar de habitación-

-Esta bien, lo ciento-Se disculpo Carlos rápidamente. Logan lo miro divertido y se fue a acostar su cama que quedaba separada de la del moreno por una mesa de noche-Que duermas bien...-Agrego apagando la luz

-¿No hablaras en serio?-Pregunto Carlos extrañado mientras se pasaba a la cama de Logan-Me vas a decir que no quieres...Ni un poquito

-Carlos, le prometimos a Kendall no hacer nada indebido-Le recordó el castaño, solo lo hacia para torturar un poco a su novio.

-No haremos nada indebido...-Puntualizo el moreno pasando sus brazos por el pecho de Logan-Somos novios, y no es raro que los novios-

-No es apropiado...

-Ya se lo que quieres-Rápidamente Carlos encendió la luz e hizo que Logan se pusiera de pie junto a la cama mientras se preguntaba que estaba tramando ahora el loco de su pareja-Logan Mitchell...-Carlos tomo a su novio con ambas manos y se apoyo en una rodilla frente a el-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-No inventes-

-NO es broma-Le interrumpió-Si quieres podemos irnos a Canadá mañana mismo, haré lo que sea por ti mi Logie...

-¿Solo para que yo acepte acostarme contigo?-Logan tenia una ceja levantada con escepticismo, Carlos se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro Así que el moreno tomo a Logan por el cuello y con delicadeza lo beso, no solo un simple roce de labios, un beso apasionado y sutil, tierno y cariñoso, todo lo que Carlos sentía por Logan lo expresaba en aquel beso.

A Logan le parecieron horas aquel beso tan perfecto, jamas había sentido nada parecido, una mezcla de emociones sin sentido y con un fin a la ves, una opresión en el estomago, su corazón a un ritmo acelerado y taimado a la ves, aquella mezcla lucia tan extraña y aun así lo hacían sentir muy bien, sentía que podía quedarse Así con Carlos toda la vida:

-Lo hago...-Rompió el beso con un suave suspiro, su rostro seguía a solo centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus bocas y sus narices chocaban con suavidad-Para poder estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

-Carlos Garcia...-El castaño paso sus manos por los hombros al rededor del moreno-Acepto estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas...

Y así, sin mediar mas palabras ambos se posaron con suavidad en la cama. Logan besaba a Carlos mientras este lo desnudaba; cada caricia, cada beso, cada gesto era una muestra del amor que se tenían. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, era la primera ves que hacían algo como aquello; tener tan cerca el cuerpo desnudo del otro los ponía nerviosos, no sabían como actuar y a la ves los hacia sentir completamente felices, no tenían idea de que hacer, conscientemente sabían que sus movimientos eran torpes, incluso un poco bruscos por parte del moreno y muy sutiles de Logan, aun así sentía que cada caricia de sus manos era perfecta, cada beso sobre su piel era el éxtasis, cada roce de sus labios los hacia ver la utopía y no existen palabras para describir lo que sintieron al momento de sentir sus cuerpos al máximo, sabían que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido pero no les importo...

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto Carlos a su novio que descansaba sobre su pecho, ambos cubiertos por una sabana.

-No lo arruines...-Comento divertido el castaño

-No me refiero a eso...¿Cuando nos vamos?-Pregunto a lo que Logan se giro para verlo a la cara.

-No creo que sea oportuno-Respondió el castaño-Aun somos menores de edad, y la banda debe ser nuestra prioridad ahora, además que debemos hablar con nuestras familias...

-Pero yo quiero que estemos juntos siempre-

-No necesitamos un papel firmado para eso..

Logan se acomodo completamente sobre el cuerpo de su amante y lo beso con suavidad, haciendo que Carlos lo entendiera; tenia razón, un simple papel no tenia porque ser responsable de su felicidad, debían ser ellos mismo quienes se hicieran felices el uno al otro, todos los días...

-Por el resto de nuestras vidas...

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ahora mismo me encuentro en una pequeña campaña con dos objetivos: 1. Buscar una nueva manera de empezar estas notas al final de los capítulos y los fics (Siempre con un trillado "y bien si les gusto?") estoy harto de siempre escribir lo mismo; y 2. A muchas personas y un par de amigos, les prometí subir un nuevo fic de BTR con mucha historia.

Es verdad, pero no lo subiré hasta que termine todas las historias inconclusas que tengo hasta ahora, Así que espero ver todos sus Reviews

_**!Se despide: Arex!**_


End file.
